Kids Stuff
by Dcfan100
Summary: Due to a little uh 'accident' the Nightwing, Aqualad and Speedy are left to deal with four unruly teen versions of there former mentors. This cannot end well for anyone, except maybe Dinah and Ollie of course. ArrowXCanary OneShot


**Another of my pointless BTATB stories to help pass the time XD I hope you enjoy and remember. This is a ONE SHOT, written with no plans for a sequel or follow up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is a piece of fan work and I am making no money off of this piece while DC comics is not losing any money from this at least not to my knowledge. With that said, roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own DC, and neither do you!**

"Speedy," Nightwing said as Aqualad placed his hands in his palms, thus performing the Atlantian version of thee 'face palm'.

"I know, I know," Speedy said biting his lip nervously as he surveyed the scene.

"When we brought that ancient artifact to the watch tower do you remember what the one thing we told you not to do was?" Nightwing continued glancing at the scene of mass destruction before him.

"Not to touch it?" Speedy asked hopefully.

"And what did you do?" Nightwing asked motioning for the Archer to continue.

"I touched it?" Speedy asked.

"You touched it!" Nightwing roared looking at the unfortunate results. "Why!" Speedy just shrugged. Nightwing growled un pleasantly.

"Can I hit the gym now!" a gruff teenage voice asked, as the figure raised a blue gloved hand.

"No you cannot 'hit' the gym, you might hurt it, but you can go to the gym!" Nightwing said with a cheesy grin trying to get a laugh from his teenage audience. There was complete silence.

"I get it!" Speedy called from the background. Nightwing sighed.

"Lets just get this over with before I become any more like the old unfunny guy," Nightwing frowned before looking over at Aqualad.

"Dr. Fate says he's half an hour out," the teen sighed. "Might as well, doesn't look like they have anything better to do out there." Nightwing sighed and nodded. A teenager version of Batman nodded back and got up before quickly bolting towards the gym.

"He's so dreamy isn't he?" a Teenage Black Canary asked to no one in particular looking at the muscular figure running off.

"Yeah, I guess so but…" Teenage Green Arrow began before Black Canary stood up and clenched her fists.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she said with a hopeful smile. "Wish me luck Ollie!" she said back flipping over the table and rushing off after Batman.

"Uh, good…luck," Green Arrow said watching her leave before he let out a loud groan and placing his hands in his head. "What am I gonna do Arthur?" he asked Teenage Aquaman.

"Hmm?" Aquaman looked away from the mirror he was holding in his hand. "I'm sorry new chum I couldn't really hear you over how OUTRAGEOUSLY gerogeus I am." He said grinning at his reflection again. "I'm thinking of growing a beard, how do you think it would look?" he asked.

"Utterly stupid," Green Arrow deadpanned. "You don't really strike me as the beard type of guy. Now back to my problem! What am I gonna do? I want to ask Dinah out but all she has eyes for is mister 'I am the night and the ladies love my cause I'm emo!'. What do I do?"

"Ah don't worry about it!" Arthur said fixing his hair. "Girls always go for that calm and cool personality. Am I right? Just play it by ear, approach her, ask her out and tell her how you really feel. She's nice so if she says no, she's not gonna be to harsh and if she says yes then good for you!" Green Arrow just sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Aquaman laughed. Green Arrow just rolled his eyes and leaped over the table and ran towards the gym as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Is it just me," Aqualad began, having over heard the entire conversation. "Or are they acting a bit difeerently?"

"That artifact must've…done something to there minds." Nightwing shrugged. "Same personalities, just as teenagers with no adult memories and probably a factor of complacency I guess." Aqualad just shrugged as everyone else went about there business.

Batman launched himself at the punching bag again, directing as much anger as humanly possible towards the poor inanimate object before Black Canary walked into the room.

"Hey bat boy," she smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Batman said not looking up as he launched another set of blows upon the bag. Black Canary simply frowned before shrugging and slipping off her jacket and walking up towards a punching bag of her own and starting her own martial arts routine. Silence filled the room for a minute or two and only the sound of blows landing on the respective bags was heard.

"So, are you doing anything later?" Black Canary asked hopefully.

"More training," Batman said not looking up. Black Canary just frowned and sighed.

"Do you ever stop training?" she asked.

"To study yes," Batman explained. Black Canary just shook her head again and continued her routine.

"You need to lighten up a bit, have some fun," she said.

"I don't have fun," Batman replied in a monotone. "Not anymore." Black Canary just sighed again, probably thinking something along the lines of 'He's sooooo dreamy'. Twenty minutes later, Canary decided that she should probably pick up a bottle of water.

"Hey bat boy, I'm gonna for some refreshments, want me to bring you back a bottle?" she asked. Batman just shook his head and Black Canary frowned.

"Okay, well if you want to join me, I'll be in the cafeteria." She shrugged disappointedly walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, outside the gym

"But what if her father says yes! Then we might actually get married! But what if her father says no! Then we may have to run away together! But what if she doesn't want to run away! But what if…" Green Arrow pondered walking back and forth.

"Um…Ollie?" Black Canary asked. "What are you doing?" Green Arrow stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed and grinned sheepishly.

_Flashback_

"Okay, here it goes Oliver, just play it cool and ask her out!" Green Arrow said outside the door to the gym as he mentally prepared his speech to Dinah. "Oh, but what if she says no and Bruce laughs at me! Then again, what if she says yes and I actually do get a date then where will I go? More importantly how would it go! What if I come to pick her up late? Will she get mad? Then again what happens if I…" It just kept going downhill from here.

_End of Flashback_

"Uhhh….Nothing!" Green Arrow said hopefully.

"Okay," Dinah shrugged, too lost in thought to pay much attention to Green Arrows ramblings. "I was just heading to the cafeteria. Want to come?" she asked.

"Sure!" Green Arrow said giving her a friendly smile as the two walked in silence. Soon however, Dinah started speaking.

"Why does he do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Oliver asked.

"Just train, and train and train all day? He's gonna kill himself doing that," Dinah said shaking her head.

"Bats has got…issues," Oliver shrugged. He thought about saying more but decided against it when he saw the disappointed look on Dinah's face.

"I mean? Why won't he just go out with me? I mean, I'm pretty, strong, funny, right? What am I missing? Why can't he just say yes for once? What don't I have…"

"Dinah stop it!" Oliver said stepping in front of her. "You are pretty and strong and beautiful! Bats just doesn't look for girls period! And if he won't go out with you then it's his loss! You're the most brilliant girl I know and a thousand other guys would jump at the chance to go out on a date with you and don't you forget it!" he finished placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ollie,' Dinah said a small blush crossing her face. 'Oh crap,' did I just blow it? Green Arrow asked as 20 bad scenarios running through his head. "That's the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me." She smiled.

"Uh, well gee thanks," Green Arrow smiled sheepishly rubbing a hand behind his head. "Say uh, if you're not doing anything later, you wanna, maybe uh…got get something to eat?" he asked. Dinah just smiled and slowly moved her face up towards his.

"I'd like that," she whispered with a sweet grin crossing her face. Green Arrow smiled nervously back as Dinah gave him a small peck on the check and smiled as she was his whole face turn red. She gave him a wink and continued to saunter towards the cafeteria.

"Yes!" Green Arrow shouted when she was out of sight. "She said yes! Wait…oh crap, she said yes. What if I show up…"


End file.
